


A little fall of rain

by stories11



Series: Les Miserables [3]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories11/pseuds/stories11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit on a rainy day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little fall of rain

Rabbit walked out into the rain, letting the feeling of the water droplets calm him. It always made him feel as if his family was whole again. Like his mistakes were all washed away with the falling water and that all the Peters, Upgrade, The Jon, even Jenny and Honeybee, were all there, standing with him in the rain, without worry. He closes his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the memories.

A few minutes later he felt the rain stop falling on him, still hearing the soft pattering of the droplets on the ground around him. He opened his eyes to see an umbrella being held over him.

The Spine held it out, not caring that his expensive suit was getting soaked through. "You'll damage your circuits." He said quietly.

Rabbit closes his eyes once again, only for a moment, to say goodbye to them all. He knew he'd be back the next time it rained, he always was. "A little fall of rain can h-h-hardly hurt me n-n-now." He whispers before following The Spine inside.


End file.
